totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Syberyjski początek! cz.2
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 2 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Zaczęliśmy nowy sezon, który odbywa się na Syberii. I to jedyna ciekawa rzecz. Dalej było powitanie uczestników i podział drużyn (ziew). Dowodzi to, że Tina wciąż ma urazę do Isabelli za poprzedni sezon. Ben i Markus wciąż nieźle się dogadują. A Thomas ciągle przeklina. Poza starymi powitaliśmy również nowych: Severina i Sierrę (choć jej nową bym nie nazwał). Uczestnicy zmierzają teraz w kierunku stołówki :) Tak, więc zaczynamy kolejny odcinek... Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Syberia, Rosja Cała grupa uczestników idzie zmarznięta do stołówki. Isabella dostrzega pewien namiot. '''Isabella: '''Ej, ludzie! To chyba nasz cel :) '''Thomas: '''No mam nadzieję. '''Nicholas: '''Spokojnie Thomas. Przytulę cię :) '''Thomas: '''Tatiana -> Zrób coś, bo nie ręczę kurwa za siebie... Tatiana kopnęła Nicholasa w krocze. '''Nicholas: '''Aua! Moje jajniki! :'( '''Fatih: '''Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale w taki sposób nie wygracie xD '''Thomas: '''Twoja drużyna też jakaś zgrana nie jest. Widzi Tinę, która złowrogo patrzy na Isabellę. '''Fatih: '''Każda drużyna ma wady, ale u was jest ich trochę więcej xD '''Isabella: '''To co? Wchodzimy na raz? Stołówka Cała grupa uczestników wbiegła do namiotu, w którym był DJ. Przestraszył się ich nagłego przybycia. '''DJ: '''Musieliście tak bez uprzedzenia? '''Fatih: '''DJ? A co się stało z Szefem? '''DJ: '''Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale teraz ja jestem pomocnikiem Chrisa. '''Fatih: '''Super :) '''Thomas: '''Jak dla kogo xD '''Sierra: '''To możesz podawać już tą zupę z kurtek DJ :) '''Reszta: '''Z kurek! '''Sierra: '''Heh xD Osoby ustawiły się w kolejce z miską. A DJ nakładał zupę. Ostatni podszedł do DJ'a Fatih. '''Fatih: '''DJ -> Co ty na to bym ci pomagał w kuchni? '''DJ: '''Spoko :D Fatih przybił pionę z DJ'em. DJ nałożył Fatihowi zupę na miskę. ... Niedźwiedzie Drużyna Niedźwiedzi jadła zupę na swoim stole. Nicholas usiadł obok Thomasa. '''Nicholas: '''Smacznego kotku xD Thomas podniósł miskę. '''Tatiana: '''Thomas -> Bez nerwów. '''Thomas: '''Po co kurwa nerwy? Po prostu straciłem apetyt... Thomas rozlał swoją porcję na Nicholasa. I sobie poszedł, a Tatiana pobiegła za nim. '''Nicholas: '''Oj... :( Moje piękne włosy się lepią! Eh... :/ '''Kinga: '''Ach! :) '''Kinga: Fajnie widzieć, jak Thomasa trafia szlag xD Kinga je swoją zupę kiedy nagle... ..Sierra robi jej zdjęcie. Kinga: '''Hę? '''Sierra: '''E tam. Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz co robię xD Przecież też masz bloga :) '''Kinga: '''No tak, ale... '''Sierra: '''Jak myślisz? Czy będziemy tą lepszą drużyną czy gorszą? :) '''Kinga: '''Skąd mam to wiedzieć xD Ty chyba powinnaś to wiedzieć. '''Sierra: '''Hehe... jasne xD Kinga rozejrzała się i zobaczyła puste miski Patricka i Andreasa. '''Kinga: '''A gdzie tych dwóch wcięło? '''Ben: '''Chyba chciałaś spytać: "Czemu nie zostawili swoich porcji?" Ta zupa jest boska <3 '''Markus: '''Ja nie lubię grzybów. '''Ben: '''Czyli mogę zjeść za ciebie? '''Markus: '''Pewnie. Ben zjadł porcję Markusa. '''Sierra: Heh xD Klasowy Ben xD Renifery Emily i Julia skończyły zupę i zaczęły rozmawiać. Julia: 'Poważnie? Grałaś w tym serialu? :O Nie rozpoznałam cię. xD '''Emily: '''Lubię często korzystać z kamuflażu xD '''Julia: '''Ta, to po prostu w twoim stylu. :) '''Emily: '''A jak tam u ciebie? '''Julia: '''Kilka dzieł mojego autorstwa trafiło już do galerii sztuki. Takie tam malowanie xD Dosiada się do nich Tina. '''Tina: '''Ej no. Dziewczyny -> Macie ochotę na babski sojusz? :) '''Emily: '''Hmmm... '''Tina: '''Walcie prosto z mostu. Będziemy mogły pozbyć się kogo chcecie, ale najpierw ma odpaść Isabella. '''Emily: '''Ta, zgoda. '''Tina: '''Super. A ty Julka? '''Julia: '''Nie wiem. Choć w sumie... dobra. Zgadzam się na sojusz :) '''Tina: '''Super :) '''Julia: '''Jednak skoro ja jestem w tym sojuszu to jakoś go musimy nazwać :) '''Tina: '''Na mnie nie licz, bo nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy xD '''Julia: '''Nazwą zajmiemy się później, ale powinnyśmy się integrować w tym sojuszu, a nie tylko ustalać kogo wywalić. Może gdzieś codziennie będziemy wychodzić? :) '''Emily: '''Wychodzić? xD '''Tina: '''To jest Syberia... a nawet w tym namiocie jest bardzo zimno :/ '''Julia: '''To nie pomyślałam xD Barbie i Manuela pluły na siebie. Isabella i Fatih to widzieli. '''Isabella: '''Denerwują mnie... Może przemówisz im do tych ptasich móżdżków? '''Fatih: '''Może lepiej nie. Mogą stać się bardziej agresywne. Co nie Severin? '''Severin: '''Ta. xD Cóż, czas skorzystać z toalety :) Severin wyszedł z namiotu. A po chwili ktoś go po niemiecku zawołał. Severin poszedł za głosem. Zza namiotu ujrzał Andreasa. '''Severin: '''Co ty tutaj robisz? '''Andreas: '(po cichu) Rozglądam się. To logiczne ;) Severin -> Musimy zawrzeć sojusz. '''Severin: '''No w sumie ok. '''Andreas: '''Nie chcę, by ktoś nas wykrył, więc... Znasz niemiecki? '''Severin: '''Jestem Niemcem :P '''Andreas: '''E! To ziomal! Przybili żółwika. '''Andreas: '''W takim razie będziemy ustalać sprawy w swoim języku i nikt nas nie podejrzy xD Doprowadzę cię do samego końca. ;) '''Severin: '''Super. Wchodzę w to xD '''Andreas: '''Mam nadzieję, że będziesz próbował mnie oszukać, bo... wylecisz ;D '''Severin: '''Nie mam namiaru. '''Andreas: '''To spoko. Podali sobie rękę. '''Severin: I zawarłem sojusz. To ważne, bo jakoś w grze trzeba się utrzymać. Andreas: Sojusznik z przeciwnej drużyny i w dodatku gada takim samym językiem? To strzał w dziesiątkę ;D Chris: '(przez głośnik) Zimno wam? '''Thomas: '''Kurwa tak! '''Chris: '''To było pytanie retoryczne xD Zaczynamy wyzwanie! :D Wyzwanie Drużyny Niedźwiedzi i Reniferów przybyły do miejsca wyznaczonego przez Chrisa. '''Tina: '''No i ani śladu tego pajaca MacLeana. '''Patrick: '''Może pomyliliśmy drogę? Tu wszystko wygląda jakoś podobnie - sama syberyjska pustynia. '''Andreas: '''Nic nigdy nie wygląda podobnie kolego :P Wskazał na las znajdujący się w oddali. Po chwili przybył do nich Chris. Chris popijał gorącą czekoladę. '''Tina: '''Co się stało, że nie mogłeś być tu przed nami? '''Chris: '''Wybaczcie, ale nie chciało mi się wstawać z cieplutkiego łóżka <3 '''Julia: '''Mówisz to, by nam zrobić przykrość? :/ '''Thomas: '''Pfe... raczej, by nas wkurzyć. '''Chris: '''Zgadłeś Thomas. ;) '''Julia: '''A tak z czystej ciekawości: Gdzie my będziemy spać? '''Chris: '''Dojdziemy do tego. A teraz czas na wyzwanie! Wygrana drużyna będzie mogła wybrać sobie pomieszczenie do spania. Wskazał na pomieszczenia. '''Chris: '''Między igloo, a chatką! '''Emily: '''O! To zamieniamy się w słuch :) '''Chris: '''Waszym wyzwaniem jest: Zwykła bitwa na śnieżki. Jednak wyzwanie można wygrać na dwa sposoby! Albo jedno z was dotrwa do końca i nie zostanie zbite śnieżką albo znajdziecie złotą tarczę (znajdującą się kawał drogi stąd na północ) i traficie w nią śnieżką. Jakieś pytania? Las rąk. '''Chris: '''To na co jeszcze czekacie? W drogę! Obie drużyny się szybko schowały pod oddzielnymi fortami śnieżnymi. Renifery '''Tina: '''Dobra Renifery! Plan jest taki: Ja pójdę z Julką i Emilią po tą tarczę. A reszta ma tu zostać. '''Isabella: '''A kto ci pozwolił rządzić? '''Tina: '''Nie wtrącaj się dziwko. '''Isabella: '''Sama się ogarnij. '''Tina: '''Daj mi dojść do słowa! '''Isabella: '''To ty lepiej zejdź z drogi... '''Fatih: '''Dziewczyny... '''Tina: '''Nie odpuszczę ci ty... '''Isabella: '''Od kiedy jesteśmy na ty? xD '''Tina: '''Grr... Tina ulepiła śnieżkę. Isabellą widząc to zrobiła to samo. I w tym samym momencie się rzuciły. '''Fatih: '(palm) 'Isabella: '''Oj sorry Fatih, nerwy :/ Tina wypluła śnieżkę. '''Tina: '''Rzuciła mi śnieżką w zęby!? -.- Tina rzuciła się na Isabellę. '''Isabella: '''Spadaj. '''Emily: '''No to wspaniale nam się to zapowiada (sarkazm) Z helikoptera mówi do nich Chris. '''Chris: '''Hahaha xD Jesteście zabawni xDDD Straciliście już cztery osoby i to bez pomocy członków Niedźwiedzi xDDD '''Fatih: '''Hę!? Czterech? Nagle Fatih odwrócił się i zobaczył Barbie i Manuelę, które się rzucały śnieżkami. '''Manuela: '''Ona zaczęła! '''Barbie: '''Kłamiesz śmiertelniczko! '''Fatih: '''Aha... '''Julia: '''To co robimy? '''Severin: '''Ja mogę poszukać tarczy z Julią. Fatih i Emily -> Rzucajcie w nich. '''Fatih: '''My raczej damy radę, ale czy wy dacie? '''Severin: '''Damy z siebie wszystko :) '''Fatih: '''To powodzenia :) Severin i Julia pobiegli na północ. '''Emily: '''Dlaczego jeszcze nie rzucasz? '''Fatih: '''Trzeba wyczuć odpowiedni moment. '''Emily: '''Tak. Masz rację. Fatih i Emily się ukryli. I zaczęli lepić zapas śnieżek. Niedźwiedzie Patrick spogląda na fort drużyny Reniferów. '''Patrick: '''Dlaczego oni jeszcze nie wychodzą? '''Thomas: '''Nie wiem. To przypominam: *Ja z Tatianą idę po tarczę. *Andreas i Patrck -> Wy podążacie za osobami z przeciwnej drużyny, którzy idą do tarczy. *Pozostali zostają tutaj! Jasne? '''Nicholas: '''A mogę iść z tobą Thomas? <3 '''Thomas: '''Tylko mi się stąd ruszysz, a dostaniesz wpierdol... '''Nicholas: ':( '''Thomas: '''Pytam jeszcze raz. Jasne!? '''Reszta: '''Tak jest! Thomas i Tatiana pobiegli na północ. Tuż za nimi pobiegli Andreas i Patrick. '''Kinga: '''Jest nas pięciu. Na pewno wystarczy to, by ich pokonać... Sierra zatkała jej usta. '''Sierra: '''Cicho! Zbyt pewny siebie zawala sprawę, wiec cicho. :) Markus widzi, że Ben coś robi. '''Markus: '''Co robisz Ben? '''Ben: '''Dużą kulę. Na pewno się przed nią nie uratują xD '''Markus: '''A wiesz, że trzeba, by ją rzucić bardzo mocno? '''Ben: '''To łatwizna xD '''Markus: '''Serio? xD '''Ben: '''Miałem złoto w rzucie kulą. :P '''Markus: '''Co ty gadasz? :O Super! '''Ben: '''Tyle, że raz trafiłem w dyrektora i rodzice zostali wezwani do szkoły xD Nicholas poszedł na północ i opuścił pozostałą czwórkę. '''Nicholas: Nie odpuszczę! Thomas musi być mój i tyle! NIEDŹWIEDZIE 9-4 RENIFERY W drodze do tarczy SEVERIN i JULIA (Renifery) Julia i Severin podążają w pełnym skupieniu. Julia: '''Bardzo mi miło, że chcesz ze mną szukać tarczy :) '''Severin: '''Nie ma za co :) I bardzo mi się podoba twój styl artystyczny :) '''Julia: '''Widziałeś moje działa? '''Severin: '''Tak i stwierdzam, że masz ogromny talent. I nie dziwię się, że je doceniają również inni. Julia się lekko zarumieniła. '''Julia: '''Cieszę się, że Ci się podobają :) '''Severin: '''Masz siłę? '''Julia: '''Nie, trochę się zmęczyłam xD '''Severin: '''To wskakuj na barana xD Julia weszła Severinowi na barana. '''Julia: '''Heh. xD '''Severin: '''Mam nadzieję, że jak zgubimy się to Chris nas wyratuje. Domek Chrisa Chris zaśmiał się po słowach Severina. '''Chris: '''Ten koleś zupełnie mnie nie zna xDDD Po chwili przybył do niego DJ z kawą. '''Chris: '''Dzięki. :) Chris wziął od DJ'a filiżankę z kawą. '''DJ: '''A co dostanę w zamian? '''Chris: '''Kopa od prowadzącego ;D Chris wykopał DJ'a z domku. W drodze do tarczy '''SEVERIN i JULIA (Renifery) Julia zeszła z Severina. Julia: '''Już trochę sił mi przybyło. '''Severin: '''Ok. '''Julia: Ten Severin jest fajny i... przystojny. :) Ach! Nagle na drodze Severin i Julia spotykają jakieś szczątki. Julia: '''O boże! Co to jest? :/ Severin sprawdza. '''Severin: '''Szczątki -> Pewnie zmarłych żołnierzy. W czasie wojny byli wywożeni na Syberię :/ '''Julia: '''Smutne :/ '''Julia: I w dodatku mądry <3 Severin: 'To idziemy dalej? '''Julia: '''Tak :) Tuż za nimi szli Patrick i Andreas z drużyny przeciwnej. '''Andreas: '(po cichu) Tylko cicho, by nas nie usłyszeli ;) Patrick podniósł kciuk do góry. W drodze do tarczy '''THOMAS i TATIANA (Niedźwiedzie) Thomas i Tatiana byli w drodze do złotej tarczy. Tatiana: 'Widzę Thomas, że bardzo jesteś wkurzony. To przez Nicholasa? '''Thomas: '''Kurde no. Gdybym wiedział, że ten sezon będzie na pierdolonej Syberii to bym się nie zgadzał, a tu chuj... '''Tatiana: '''Tsa... ale znasz Chrisa. Może cię jakoś pocieszyć? ;) '''Thomas: '''Hmmm... :) No kurde tak xD Tatiana pocałowała Thomasa. A potem wspólnie zaczęli się całować. Nicholas do nich przybył i zobaczył to. '''Nicholas: ':'( '''Nicholas: Ta suka chce mi go odebrać! >:( Skończyli się całować. Wtedy Thomas spojrzał na Nicholasa. Thomas: '''Chyba miałeś tam zostać... '''Nicholas: '''A ja myślałem, że między nami coś jest :( '''Thomas: '''Za chwilę będzie coś... '''Nicholas: '''Poważnie! :D '''Thomas: '''Wpierdol... '''Nicholas: '''To wszystko przez Tatianę. Już ja wiem! Najlepiej zerwij z nią i ze mną bądź, bo ona to na śmierć zasługuje tylko. '''Tatiana: '''Oż ty... '''Thomas: '''Nie będziesz tak o niej gadać! Thomas rzucił się na Nicholasa i po zadaniu kilkunastu ciosów znokautował go. '''Tatiana: '''Myślę, że należało mu się. Idziemy dalej? '''Thomas: '''Tak. Poszli dalej. U reszty '''SIERRA, KINGA, MARKUS i BEN vs EMILY i FATIH SIERRA, KINGA, MARKUS i BEN (Niedźwiedzie) Sierra, Kinga i Markus patrzyli z podziwem na ogromną śnieżkę Bena. Sierra: '''Uuu... :D Zrobiła zdjęcie smartfonem. '''Kinga: '''No nieźle. To co? Idziemy? '''Markus: '''Niech zdecyduje nasz dowódca :) '''Ben: '''Ooo. '''Ben: Obdarzają mnie dowodzeniem. Poczułem się ważniejszy niż kiedykolwiek xD Ben: '''Wy... zostajecie tu. A ja atakuję. ;) '''Markus: '''Ben nie! To zbyt ryzykowne :/ '''Ben: '''Dam radę! '''Sierra: '''Da radę! '''Ben: '''Tak! '''Markus: '''Powodzenia Ben! '''EMILY i FATIH Fatih i Emily już mieli śnieżki spakowane do torby. Fatih: '''Wiesz co robić? '''Emily: '''To co mówiłeś :) '''Fatih: '''Dobra. To na trzy wychodzimy z kryjówki. Raz... Dwa... Trzy! Fatih i Emily z zapasem śnieżek wyszli z ukrycia, ale z zaskoczenia oboje oberwali kulą śnieżną od Bena. '''Ben: '''Tak! Fatih i Emily po chwili się ocknęli. '''Fatih: '''Aua! Mój łeb! '''Emily: '''Co to niby było? '''Chris: '''Oberwaliście śnieżką ;) '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 9-2 RENIFERY Fatih: '''Szlag :( '''Emily: '''Teraz wszystko w rękach Julii i Severina. '''Fatih: '''Tak. W miejscu złotej tarczy '''THOMAS i TATIANA (ANDREAS i PATRICK) vs SEVERIN i JULIA Thomas i Tatiana oraz Julia i Severin w tym samym czasie dotarli do złotej tarczy. Severin: '''Lepiej się poddajcie, bo nie wygracie! '''Thomas: '''Założymy się? Thomas i Tatiana szybko ulepili śnieżki i rzucili w kierunku Severina i Julii. Oboje zrobili unik, a śnieżki trafiły w Andreasa i Patricka, którzy upadli przez to na ziemię. '''Severin: '''Czyli już jest 2-2 :) '''Chris: '''Eee... nie. '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 7-2 RENIFERY Thomas i Tatiana oraz Fatih i Julia rzucali śnieżkami i robili uniki. Jednak po dwóch minutach... ... ... Thomas trafił Julię w twarz, a Julia Thomasa w nogę. NIEDŹWIEDZIE 6-1 RENIFERY Tatiana i Severin ulepili śnieżki. Oboje mierzyli do tarczy i w tym samym czasie rzucili. Śnieżka, która pierwsza trafiła tarczę była śnieżką... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..SEVERINA. Severin: '''To znaczy, że... :O Przylatuje na miejsce Jet-Packiem Chris. '''Chris: '''To znaczy, że dzięki tobie Severin drużyna Reniferów wygrywa wyzwanie! '''Severin: '''Super! :) Pozostali członkowie obu drużyn dotarli na miejsce. '''Chris: '''Będziesz mógł wybrać dla drużyny pomieszczenie. '''Severin: '''Co wybrać? '''Renifery: '''Chatkę! '''Severin: '''Oczywiście, że wybieramy chatkę :) '''Chris: '''I dostajecie chatkę! ;) '''Renifery: '''JUHU! <3 '''Chris: '''Drużyno Niedźwiedzi -> Przygotujcie się na ceremonię, bo jedno z was na pewno odpadnie. '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Aha... :C Ceremonia Ceremonia rozgrywa się w niedaleko syberyjskiego lasu. Rozpalony jest ogień, a uczestnicy siedzą na pniach i kłodach. '''Chris: '''Witajcie. :) '''Kinga: '''Fajnie, że przynajmniej o ogień zadbałeś :) '''Chris: '''Ta... Niedźwiedzie -> To pierwsza ceremonia w tym programie. Podliczyłem głosy. Na tacy jest tylko osiem pianek. Lądują one dziś do... ... ... ..Bena! ... ..Markusa! ... ..Kingi! ... ..Andreasa! ... ..Patricka! ... ..Sierry! A także... ... ... ... ... ..do Thomasa! Zostali Tatiana (która zawaliła wyzwanie) i Nicholas (który albo która strasznie irytuje...). A program opuści... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..NICHOLAS! Pakuj się! Tatiana jesteś w grze. '''Nicholas: '''Nie! :'( A tak się starałam :/ '''Thomas: '''Wynoś się lepiej stąd. '''Nicholas: '''Cóż, ok :/ '''Chris: '''Zapraszam do Armaty Wstydu ;) '''Nicholas: '''Tylko nie to :/ ... Nicholas pojawił się w Armacie Wstydu. '''Nicholas: '''Mogę coś powiedzieć? Chris wcisnął przycisk i wystrzelił Nicholasa. '''Nicholas: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Tak, więc to by było na tyle. Kto wyleci następny? Dowiedzie się oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu